


Fraser's Privacy

by JamesJenkins9



Category: K-pop, Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: After School - Freeform, Boyband, Boyhood - Freeform, Celebrity Crush, Dream Sex, Fan Characters, Fiction, Home Alone, Imagination, Inspired by Music, Kink Exploration, Lust, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Other, POV Third Person, Primary School, Schoolboys, Scotland, Scottish Character, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Smut, Underage Sex, United Kingdom, pre-teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Fraser Gallacher, a 12-year-old Scottish boy with a deep love for the KPOP band BTS. One day he decides to relieve his frustration fantasizing about his favorite band.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Fraser's Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of BTS, Fraser's character is completely fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events or locations are completely coincidental. For readers native to Sctoland, most of the language will be familiar. To others, if you want translations of the words and phrases I use throughout the story, let me know. Hope you enjoy and do leave reviews.

_Oh, fuck, they look so fuckin’ hot_ I thought to myself with a sigh, watching mah fave KPOP group BTS on-screen dancing in the music video I was watching, while I was curled up on the Living Room chair, all alone after school. But as the video played, and the guys went from kissing to getting hot and heavy, I felt myself growing hot too, as a thrill and a tingling began to grow between mah legs and in mah tummy.

But after a few more minutes of watching mah dream crushes dance wishin’ they was here, crossing and uncrossing mah legs, pressing my thighs together against the pressure building up there, I closed the browser, knowing that I was aff tae to do something and give in to these _feelin’s_ before they make me bust.

I got up from the chair and walked down the hall towards mah bedroom. On the way there, I glanced at mah favorite BTS photo and the wallpaper on mah iPhone, and I felt that tingling in mah groin again, remembering the last time that I dreamed about them while I wanked off in bed, taking me from the front, hands softly touching mah red hair, pulling me backwards into them, each of them wanting to stroke mah cock. Fuck, I needed to do something about this _devil_ inside of me; I wanted BTS **BAD**.

I got to mah bedroom and threw myself down on the bed, before I pult aff mah pants, jaiket, and underwear off and tossing them aside. I left everything else on. First of all, mah cock was throbbing and totally needing a wank, but secondly, it gave me a bit of a _kinky_ thrill to be only naked from the waist down, legs spread, mah _manhood_ pulsing, waiting for my fingers to touch myself, to make myself spurt.

I ran my hands up underneath my shirt, teasing myself but only for a minute, reaching up under mah shirt and grabbing at mah nipples, pinching them both, pulling on them, my body shimmyin’ for more. I wish these were Jimin’s hands on mah body, his teeth lightly biting me.

Then I ran mah hands downwards, tracing my fingertips softly over mah stomach, teasing myself just a bit longer as goose pimples shot out over mah skin. My legs parted a little more as my fingers passed mah belly button, hungert wanting more. My cock felt like it was throbbing in time with my heart; I couldn’t even lay aye on the bed, thrusting round wild, and the comforter underneath me already got a bit wet.

Slowly, I traced mah fingertips along the top of mah crotch, mah breath catching in my throat. I brought them down to my lips, my hips still thrusting up, but I didn’t cum yet, just touching myself ever so gently. I could already feel mah spunk leaking out between my throbbin’ tip, just waiting to blaw up.

With loupin slowness, I moved the rest of the way down, just bypassing my aching hole, and then slid mah fingertips along my thighs a minute longer, as a shudder and moan slipped out from me. I knew mah muckle brother would laugh seein’ my teasing and haudin’ aff my orgasm, but I was ready to spunk now; I needed it **BAD**.

Movin’ mah fingers slowly up the sides of mah legs once more, I made mah way back to the top of my aching cock, mah fingers just brushing my open lips and over mah ass hole as I went, and I let out a sigh. It feels good to have a wee bit a sex fun listening to BTS songs. I’d thought about breaking out some of mah brother’s _toys_ , and maybe even some lube, but I needed this right now, and mah soft fingers would still do an awesome job.

Wi’ a gentle push I slowly placed my hands on either side of my ass lips and spread them open wide, just holding myself exposed like that, letting the cool air caress my most sweet of places, and my insides clenched again as I bit mah lower lip, feeling my hips thrust once more, towards open emptiness. Then I finally stopped teasing myself and gave in to what my body was yellin’ out for.

I used one finger to lightly run down the edge of mah lips, up and down once, twice, slowly pushing myself into it. Then I brought that finger back up towards mah hole, aching and poking out from under its hood, wanting to feel good. I gently started to rub circles around it with the pad of mah finger, putting on a wee bit of pressure, easing up to a lighter touch, giving it more again, letting my body adjust and letting mah figure out what felt good.

My other hand slowly slid back down between mah legs, and I ran two fingers from that hand along mah crack too, lubing them up, before slowly pushing them inside of mah tight wet hole. I let out a loud sigh of joy and felt mah body both tense up and relax as I started to slide my fingers all the way in to the knuckle, filling myself completely, imaging it was Rap Mon’s cock inside of me.

Both mah hands were movin’ in now, and I lay back and closed mah eyes, still picturing Rap Mon taking me, imaging he was here, that these were **his** hands, **his** cock inside me, touching me, making me feel magic and bringin’ me closer and closer to spunk. I could feel my tight, silky walls clutching onto my fingers as they slid in and out, almost holding them in there. I pushed them in deeper, wiggling them around, exploring myself as I continued to pound and rub on my cock, harder, faster.

My whole body was beginning to spin now, mah tummy tightening and calming, mah breath picking up, moans and gasps coming from me as I rolled around on the bed. Mah thighs would tighten around mah hands and wrists and then relax, laying out to the side, before closing again, my body wild, sweat starting to break out on mah forehead.

I let myself go and gave in to the pure dead brilliant sensations, feelin’ joy starting to wash over me in waves as mah body clenched and mah cock tightened, and mah juices dripped down mah fingers. I finger fucked myself harder, thrusting my fingers deeper inside of myself, mah hips basically humping one mah own hands, my other hand working at a fast-paced blur on my cock.

One last time I pictured Jungkook over top of me, looking down at me as I pushed myself over the edge, pretending it was him taking me, making me cum, using his hands, mouth and cock all over mah body, leaving me spent and puggelt.

I cried out into the quiet bedroom for him as I felt myself give in, mah orgasm exploding out of me, mah body shuddering and tensing up on the bed. I felt sticky juices gush from me as mah fingers still pounded into my hard cock, while wiggling and pushing apart inside of me, opening me up. My other hand continued to press and rub on my hole while I rode out the wave, mah green eyes shut, head thrown back.

As I felt myself come down, I pulled mah hands away, lying back on the bed, now puggelt and spent, and missing BTS even more so, even though I was finally sexually happy, at least for a wee while. I rolled over on top of the bed, still naked from the waist down, and reached over and grabbed my Suga pillow, holding it close, inhaling the scent of my cum. Dreaming of BTS sleepin’ next to me.


End file.
